Hermione Granger e os sete Weasleys
by Lecherry R. Parker
Summary: Hermione está na Sala Comunal com Harry lendo um livro até que...


Hermione Granger e Os Sete Weasleys

Em um belo dia em Hogwarts, Hermione Jane Granger uma bela garota de 17 anos estava na sala comunal da Grifinória lendo um livro até que... 

- Hermione qual o nome desse livro? Perguntou Rony tentando ver o nome do livro.

- Branca de Neve e os sete anões. Disse Hermione sem olhar para Rony.

- Hum. Eu não vou ficar aqui, vou para os jardins, você não vem?

- Não, vou ficar aqui lendo o livro que é melhor.

- Esta bem. Após dizer isso Rony saiu do lugar deixando Hermione sozinha na sala comunal até que entrou um garoto com olhos extremamente verdes, que usava óculos e tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Olá Hermione. Disse Harry.

- Olá Harry. Disse a garota lançando lhe um sorriso e deixando o livro de lado.

- O que você está lendo? Perguntou o garoto se sentando ao seu lado.

- Estou lendo Branca de Neves e os sete anões.

- Hum, já ouvi falar, mais não gosto de contos de fadas.

- É muito interessante.

- Hum, posso ficar aqui com você?

- Claro. Disse a garota lançando lhe um sorriso.

- Obrigado. Disse o garoto lhe lançando um sorriso como resposta.

Hermione acabou adormecendo e quando abriu os olhos se viu deitada em baixo de uma árvore.

- Como eu vim parar nos jardins da escola? Agora pouco eu estava na sala comunal da Grifinória. Disse a garota parecendo confusa.

Enquanto isso no castelo.

A rainha Cho Chang Diggory de longos cabelos negros e olhos puxados perguntava sempre para o espelho:

- Espelho meu! Espelho meu! Existe no mundo mulher mais bela do que eu?

E o espelho sempre respondia:

- Não minha rainha. Tu és a mais bela de todas!

A rainha todos os dias fazia essa pergunta para o espelho e sempre era a mesma resposta, a rainha Cho foi perguntar ao espelho de novo:

- Espelho meu! Espelho meu! Existe no mundo mulher mais bela do que eu?

- És realmente linda. Mas Hermione Granger é ainda mais linda.

- O QUE? EU SOU A MAIS BELA DE TODAS. Gritou a rainha Cho indignada.

- Sinto muito rainha, mais ela é a mais bela.

A rainha ficou indignada e foi pra o seu quarto pensar.

Enquanto isso Hermione caminhava pelos jardins muito perdida até que...

- Olá Princesa Granger. Disse um garoto de olhos extremamente verdes, que usava óculos e tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio ele lançou um sorriso à garota.

- HARRY. Após dizer isso à garota lhe deu um abraço.

O rapaz corou e então disse:

- Por que fez isso Princesa Granger?

- Desculpe Harry, mas, onde estamos?

- Estamos no reino que era do seu pai, o rei Cedrico Diggory.

- O rei Cedrico Diggory? Repitiu Hermione confusa.

- Isso mesmo seu pai, agora quem comanda o reino é sua madrasta Cho Chang Diggory, por causa da morte de vosso pai não lembrasse?

Hermione começou a pensar:

- Como será que eu vim parar aqui? O que será que está acontecendo?

- Princesa Granger? Perguntou o garoto parecendo assustado.

Hermione saiu do transe e então disse:

- Me lembro sim Sr. Potter pode me chamar de Hermione.

- Certo então, Hermione. Disse o rapaz com um sorriso.

- Vou indo então, tchau. Após dizer isso ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha o deixando perdido.

Na mesma hora ela esbarrou com o caçador Neville Longbottom, era um rapaz de rosto redondo e ele então disse:

- Venha comigo Princesa Hermione Granger, sua madrasta lhe espera na floresta.

- Está bem. Disse Hermione seguindo o homem até a floresta.

Quando eles chegaram na floresta o caçador Neville começou a chorar.

- O que ouve Sr. Neville Longbottom? Perguntou a garota preocupada.

- Eu vou ter de te matar amando da sua madrasta, a rainha Cho Chang Diggory, mas não quero lhe matar, ela quer que eu leve vosso coração como prova de que lhe matei.

Hermione parecia assustada sem saber o que fazer, então o rapaz disse:

- Fuja Princesa Hermione Granger, FUJA.

Sem pensar duas vezes Hermione saiu correndo pela floresta até que encontrou uma casinha, bateu na porta mais ninguém respondeu, então ela resolveu entrar.

Lá dentro era muito apertado. Ela comeu um pouco e acabou adormecendo.

Enquanto isso o caçador Neville Longbottom voltava para o castelo com o coração de um animal que cruzou o seu caminho.

- Tome rainha Chang Diggory. Disse o rapaz entregando o coração enrolado em um pano.

- Muito bom trabalho Sr. Longbottom, agora pode se retirar. Disse ela com um sorriso triunfante.

O caçador foi embora deixando a rainha muito feliz.

Enquanto isso Hermione Granger dormia, quando entraram sete pessoas na casinha.

- Quem será ela? Perguntou uma garota ruiva muito atraente.

- Nem imagino Gina. Disseram dois rapazes iguais.

- Rony, Percy, Gui, Carlinhos, algum de vocês sabem quem é ela? Perguntou a garota impaciente.

- Eu nem imagino. Disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- Então vou acorda-la para saber. Disse a garota sacudindo Hermione.

- Aí. Disse Hermione abrindo os olhos.

- Quem é você? Perguntou Gina impaciente.

- GINA?

- Como você sabe meu nome?

- Eu, eu, eu chutei o seu nome, o meu nome é Hermione Granger.

- Ahhh, o que veio fazer aqui?

Hermione contou toda a história deixando os sete Weasleys muito assustados.

- Que história triste. Disse Gina chocada.

- Pois é. Disse Hermione dando um suspiro.

- Pode ficar aqui sim, onde cabe sete, cabe oito. Disse Gina lhe lançando um sorriso amigável.

- Obrigado.

- Agora vamos todos dormir.

Enquanto isso no castelo.

- Espelho meu! Espelho meu! Existe no mundo mulher mais bela do que eu? Perguntou a rainha Chang Diggory feliz para o espelho.

- És realmente linda. Mas Hermione Granger é ainda mais linda.

- O QUE? NÃO PODE SER ELA ESTÁ MORTA. Gritou a rainha Cho indignada.

- Ela não está morta ela está viva. Após dizer isso, o espelho mostrou a figura de Hermione Granger dormindo.

- Amanhã Hermione Granger morrera e eu serei a mulher mais bela do mundo, hauhauhauhauha.

No outro dia os anões saíram para trabalhar, porque dinheiro pra sustentar aquele povão não nasce em árvore e a madrasta Chang se disfarçou de velhinha vendedora de maçã e ofereceu a Hermione Granger uma maçã.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar a Sra. Disse Hermione educadamente para a mulher.

- Não precisa me pagar, é de presente para tão bela moça. Disse a mulher lhe dando a maçã.

- Obrigado. Disse Hermione sorrindo para a mulher e dando uma mordida na maçã, após ela morder a maçã ela desmaio e a mulher saiu dando risada.

Horas depois os Weasleys voltaram e ficaram muito tristes em ver Hermione naquele estado e a deitaram em cima da mesa para fazer o seu velório, nesse momento chegou o Príncipe Harry Potter.

- Nunca tive a chance de dizer que a amava. Disse o Príncipe Harry que nesse momento deu-lhe um beijo.

Após isso tudo ficou preto e Hermione ouvia alguém dizendo:

- Hermione, Hermione, acorda.

Hermione abriu os olhos e viu Harry que sorria pra ela nesse momento sem pensar duas vezes Hermione deu lhe um beijo.

- Por que fez isso? Perguntou Harry assustada após ela ter se afastado.

- Desculpa. Disse Hermione corada.

- Por que paro eu quis dizer. Disse o rapaz sorrindo para ela.

Hermione apenas deu uma risada e voltou a beijar o rapaz.

FIM


End file.
